


A Meeting of the Minds

by Enigmaris



Series: Ectober 2019 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Team Up, Danny is King of Ghosts, Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), thanos mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris
Summary: Ectober Day 7!! We did it ya'll.Prompt: Masquerade/ LaboratoryDanny brings the Avengers to his home, snarks at Loki, and finally tells the truth. Tony then gives Danny an offer he can't refuse. He probably doesn't even need to look at the fine print this time!Part 5 of the Summoned King AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished!! Sorry this is later than normal. I had lots of school work today and also I got new glasses and typing when you're eyes haven't adjusted to a new prescription can be weird.

“Hey Mom! Dad! I’m home from school!” Danny motioned for the Avengers to follow him inside, but _silently_.

“Danny-boy!” His dad yelled. “We’re down in the lab, your mom and I got a great idea for a fudge-based weapon!”

Tony mouthed the words ‘Fudge-based weapon?’ at Danny who rolled his eyes.

“That sounds cool!”

“How was school sweetie?” His mom called up from the lab.

“School was great! I got a B on my English essay!”

“That’s amazing!” His parents were always so excited when he did decently well in school. After most of his high school career being filled with failing grades and late nights, they loved this turn for the better Danny was making.

“I brought my friends over. Is it cool if we go up to the Ops Center to play some video games? I know I haven’t done my chores yet.”

“Oh go ahead!” His dad shouted. “You got a ‘B’!”

“Don’t eat anything in the fridge up there! We put all of our samples inside and the fridge is contaminated.”

“Thanks for the warning!”

“Have fun, sweetie!”

Danny gave the Avengers a thumbs up.

“Sam. Tuck. You take ‘em up there? I’ll join in a minute.”

“Sounds good Danny.”

So, his friends led the Avengers upstairs. Danny wasn’t surprised to see Loki lingering near him.

“I did what you requested.” He said. “I brought them here.”

“Yes.”

“So show me the power. It’s clear you don’t possess it.”

“Oh really?”

“No King would allow themselves to be debased as you were by that puny mortal. So while you may be King Phantom it’s an empty title.” Loki decided. “But you said you knew where the power I seek was. Show it to me.”

“You’re right.” Danny whispered in a mystical tone. “It was all a test, to see if you were worthy of ultimate power. You saw through me and you passed the test. Let me lead you to the pool of wisdom while the foolish Avengers are distracted so that you may bathe within it.”

“You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?”

“You think?”

“I am not joking around here, your highness.”

“Neither am I princey. I can’t give you the power. That’s not how it works.” Danny said. “Besides, you totally misunderstood that thing with Dash.”

“Oh did I? Because it appeared to me that you were being beaten by a child and then hung up to dry.”

“If I’m some being of ultimate power, then using that power would mean like…decimating whatever I attacked.” Danny said. “So when faced with minor annoyances I have two choices. I can either destroy them or…”

“Or appear weak.” He finished.

“Exactly. It’s called a secret identity, idiot.”

“I knew you were far more than you appeared!”

“Oh, we’re well past that.”

“What are you?” Danny glared at him and jerked his finger towards the entry way to his parents’ lab. Then he grabbed onto the god of mischief, using his full strength, and pulled him bodily up the stairs to his bedroom. Loki hissed at the painful pressure but followed anyway. Not that he had much of a choice.

“Maybe keep the questions about my biology out of earshot of my parents, yeah?”

“Surely they’d be intimately aware of your biology, having been present for the creation of it.”

“Oh eww. Don’t ever talk about my parents and sex in the same sentence ever again. Besides they don’t know about this.”

“So, you mean to tell me this…masquerade is something you keep even from your own kin?”

“My sister knows.” Danny defended. “Look, not that this is any of your business but I’m hiding it to protect them.”

“Hmm.”

“Whatever. I need to get two things from my room so wait out here. If you come in, you can forget about any help I might have to offer.”

“Very well.”

Danny glared at the god, making it very clear how little he trusted him. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut right behind him. From there he marched over to his closet and pulled out the two ultra powerful artifacts he’d hidden down there and promptly forgotten about. The crown was made of a burnished green metal and the ring glowed ecto green with a terrifying skull in the center.

Danny slipped both on, carefully placing the ring on his right hand and the crown on his head. He wasn’t surprised when the crown immediately burst into flames and began to levitate an inch above his head. He flexed his hand, shook out his back, and then turned around. Only to see Loki standing in his room and staring at him.

“Seriously dude?”

“That’s the crown of fire. And the ring of rage.”

“And that’s your face, about to get punched if you don’t get out of my room.”

“Those are objects only a god could weild.”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room.”

Loki seemed to finally realize what trouble he was in because he took three steps back, right towards the door. Danny glared at him, his eyes glowing green, until he finally reached behind his back, opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Good. Danny followed him, and pulled the door shut behind him.

“What are you?”

“As I’ve told you, like a hundred times, the name is Danny Fenton. Now come on. Let’s get to the Ops center.”

Loki stared at him, studied him like he couldn’t comprehend the situation he’d found himself in. As Danny didn’t trust the guy to actually follow him. He grabbed onto the god’s wrist, again painfully tight, and dragged him up to the Ops center. He wasn’t very gentle about it either. When Loki complained about it, Danny huffed a laugh.

“Oh I can’t imagine how annoying it would be to be forcibly moved to another location without your consent. Must be a real bummer dude.”

With that he pushed open the door to the Ops center to see Tony and Bruce studying his parents’ equipment and three Avengers relaxing in the chairs with Sam and Tucker. Thor was looking out the window.

“Alright!” Danny said. “Let’s get started. I’ve never actually…explained this to anyone before so…bear with me.”

Danny let go of Loki while pushing him towards one of the seats.

“What’s on your head?” Thor asked.

“A crown. Kings wear crowns, don’t they?”

“It’s on fire.”

“Clearly it’s a magic crown Tony. Keep up.”

“Where did you get a magic crown?”

“Found it in my closet.” Danny quipped. “Now can you let me start? Please.”

They all nodded looking slightly unnerved but mostly amused. Danny took in a deep breath and then began.

“Four years ago. Before Tony became Iron Man, before Dr. Banner created the Hulk, before Steve came out of the ice, before Thor and Loki came to earth, before all of it.” Danny began. “I…I had my own lab accident. My parents have a lab in the basement and their pride and joy is the portal.”

Tucker helpfully turned on the large screen that was embedded in one of the windows of the Ops center to show off the glowing green portal.

“Asgard has the Bifrost. A device that let’s them open wormholes between dimensions.” Danny said. “My parents couldn’t build something that complex. What they built instead was a permanent wormhole between our dimension and another.”

“That’s impossible.” Loki snapped. “No mortal could ever…”

“Another interruption during the presentation will result in you being thrown out a window.” Danny warned. “And trust me. I will do it.”

Loki rolled his eyes and then mimed zipping his lips shut.

“My parents worked on that portal for 20 years, design after design, attempt after attempt. Their last try was the summer before my freshman year of high school 4 years ago.” Danny continued. “They built it in our basement, plugged it in and…nothing happened.”

“What dimension were they trying to reach?” Steve asked.

“Oh you know. The afterlife.”

“What?”

“You guys are really that surprised? Hydra kept summoning a ghost king. Use context clues.”

“But you’re not dead.” Clint pointed out.

“Ehhh. It varies.” Danny said wiggling his hand back and forth a little. “Anyway. I thought it was total bogus and so did my friends. Sam convinced me to show it to them and then to go inside. It was still plugged in but what did that matter, not like it went anywhere.”

“It goes somewhere now.” Tucker said.

“I put on a safety suit. My parents did teach me lab safety.” Danny defended, looking over at Bruce and Tony who both had very disapproving looks on their faces. “And then I climbed inside. Turns out. My dad forgot to flip one of the switches inside the portal. I stumbled around in the dark, used my hand to steady myself on the wall, pressed a button and…it turned on with me inside.”

“Your body was inside the formation of a wormhole?” Loki shouted and Danny glared at him.

“Yep.” Danny said. “I totally died.”

“And then he totally came back to life.” Tucker added. “Well sort of.”

“We stood outside the portal when it turned on.” Sam said. “There was nothing we could do, couldn’t go in and pull him out, we just had to _listen_.”

Everyone was stiff in the room, all good humor vanished and replaced with grave horror. Danny pushed forward.

“The energy killed me and brought me back.” Danny finished. “I came out different. I had these powers I couldn’t control. I wasn’t alive, I wasn’t dead. I was just…stuck in between. And then, because there was now a stable portal to literal hell in my basement, a bunch of ghosts started invading Amity days after my death. I had to protect the town.”

“Every ghost wanted control of this place.” Sam explained. “If they owned Amity, they owned the portal and then they had access to all of earth, to living beings. From there they could replicate the portal and gain access to every other dimension too.”

“And it was up to me.”

“To us!” Tucker corrected. “Don’t act like you’re the only one who helped fight ghosts.”

“We were the reason the portal worked.” Sam said. “So it was our responsibility to stop the ghosts that were coming through.”

“I did most of the heavy lifting, seeing as how I can literally turn into a ghost.”

“Are you telling me that for the past four years there’s been an extreme global threat and we’ve only just now heard about it?”

“What can I say?” Danny told Natasha. “We’re just that good.”

“We have all the proof you need.” Tucker promised. “I’ve been archiving all ghost attacks, along with video and photo evidence of the past four years. I can give you access to it so you see what we’ve been dealing with.”

“What does this have to do with you being the king of all ghosts?” Steve asked.

“Well the last king tried to destroy Amity.” Danny said. “Pariah Dark. It was about two years ago. I had to stop him. I used one of my dad’s inventions to give me the boost I needed to match his power and I was able to lock him away into the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Saving my town and the world. When I did so, I separated Pariah from this crown and this ring.”

“And because you defeated him. They’re yours.” Thor finished. “A right of conquest.”

“It’s not really mattered until Hydra started summoning me. I literally forgot about being king.” Danny said.

“You can turn into a ghost?” Bruce asked. “How?”

“Are you asking me to die?” Danny asked causing Bruce to immediately begin to stutter out a horrified denial. “You are!”

Before Bruce could tell him not to Danny let the painless transformation happen. A ring of light passed over his body and suddenly he was floating in the air, glowing even in the harsh fluorescent light of the Ops Center.

“It’s fine.” Danny said. “It’s no worse than putting on a suit.”

“Oh.”

“That’s what a ghost looks like?” Clint asked.

“Some. Others look way weirder, kind of depends on how you died you know?”

“You’ve been protecting this town for four years.” Steve said.

“Why do you think my math grades have been so bad? No time to study, no time to sleep, ghosts don’t care that I have class so when they invaded during school hours I had to skip.” Danny explained. “It’s been better this year. I was officially crowned king so I can just tell ghosts to leave Amity alone and they have to. No fights unless I go looking for ‘em. But that still leaves me sort of…directionless. I spent all of high school learning how to fight ghosts, doesn’t translate well into college applications.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Thor asked.

“Loki told me a being of untold destruction was on his way to earth. He told you about him as well. That this guy sent him here to invade in the first place.” Danny said. “We did some digging. Tucker?”

“If Thanos.” Tucker started making Loki hiss at the sound of his name. “is coming here we should be able to track him. Every planet he goes to, he kills half of the population. That represents a huge influx of energy into the Ghost Zone.”

“I’m connected to the Zone. If I focus I can sense these fluxes.” Danny said. “I’ve never done it before but I know a ghost who can teach me how.”

“We identify fluxes and then locate what part of the universe they’re coming from.” Sam said. “Then we know where he is and how fast he’s traveling.”

“You can track him.” Loki said. “You know where he is.”

“I do.” Danny said. “Or rather I know where he’s been. And when he comes for earth, we’ll be ready.”

“We?”

“We.” Danny confirmed to Steve. “I know I’m young, but I _can_ do this. I’ve been doing it for four years. Let me, let us, help you protect this planet.”

“If you’re going to help us.” Tony said. “You need to be with us.”

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“Kid.” Tony said looking at Danny with a grin. “What would Danny Fenton say to a job at Stark Industries? Starts the moment he graduates. I think I might even have two more positions open. Wouldn’t do to break up a set like this.”

Danny felt a huge, bright, hopeful grin break out on his face. His friends had the same exact grin on their own.

“Tony. I think we’re going to make an excellent team.”


	2. A New Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new sequel to this series of one shots!

Seriously you read that right! new oneshot sequel!

Here's the link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198607

Definitely subscribe to the Summoned King AU series for more!


End file.
